A housing part, which is referred to therein as a metal carrier part, having electronic components and/or circuit boards, in particular hybrid circuits, attached on the component side, whose terminals are led from the component side via multiple terminal pins embedded in glass feedthroughs up to the side of the carrier part opposite the component side, is discussed in German patent document DE 196 40 466 B4. The carrier part forms a housing base plate of a hermetically sealed housing. Housings of this type are usable, for example, in an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, and an electronic controller contained therein selects gears and controls a clutch. When the terminal pins are embedded in glass, a part which receives the terminal pins is strongly heated. The part receiving the terminal pins may deform. The terminal pins are therefore situated on the at least one metal pin strip, which is provided with through holes, and which is manufactured from a high-quality alloy having a low coefficient of thermal expansion. Such alloys are referred to as Kovar or Invar. This pin strip is insertable into the carrier part, which is manufactured from a cost-effective stainless steel. The carrier part and the pin strip form a housing base, which is thus designed in multiple parts.
A method for manufacturing a monopolar or multipolar electrical feedthrough is discussed in German patent document DE 26 47 63 C3. A socket has a tubular side wall and a base. The floor has feedthrough holes, through which the feedthrough wires are guided. The socket is inserted into a housing from the inside and welded thereto.